La nueva esperanza del Mundo Digital
by ayekousei
Summary: Un Mundo Digital ajeno al que todos conocemos está en peligro. Sin embargo, muchos personajes conocidos lucharán para salvarlo. Las líneas temporales harán protagonista al personaje principal de la historia. La unión de los Royal Knight, los Doce Olímpicos, las Bestias Sagradas, los Tres Grandes Ángeles... ¡y mucho más!
1. Capítulo 0 - Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

 **Prólogo: La nueva esperanza del Mundo Digital**

—Antes de nada, muchas gracias por asistir a esta reunión en el Castillo Celestial. Como habréis podido observar, cosas extrañas están sucediendo en nuestro Mundo, debido a esto, nosotras, las Bestias Sagradas decidimos convocaros a vosotros. Los Digimon más fuertes del Mundo Digital y los que llevan velando por este durante milenios, vosotros sois, los Caballeros Reales, los Tres Grandes Ángeles y los Doce Olímpicos.

—Gracias a vos por llamarnos a este sagrado lugar, Qinglongmon. Sin embargo, creo que a todos nos gustaría una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro querido hogar.

—Faltaría más, Dukemon. Pero ese papel se lo dejaré a Xuanwumon. Mientras, debo ir a preparar unas cosas. Os ruego que os centréis completamente en lo que mi querido amigo os va a contar, ya que una gran crisis está por llegar al Mundo Digital. —Tras estas palabras, Qinglongmon desaparece de la sala dejando sólo el rastro de un halo de luz, casi a la vez, aparece el nombrado Xuanwumon de la misma forma.

—Mis más cordiales saludos, honorables habitantes del Mundo Digital. Como os ha contado Qinglongmon, una gran amenaza está a punto de llegar a nuestro mundo. Y seguramente, sea la más problemática en mucho tiempo.

—¿Tan problemática es? Asumo que si nos habéis reunido a todos nosotros en esta sala, es para que unamos fuerzas y luchemos contra el mal que nombras. ¿No sería suficiente con eso?

—En absoluto, Jupitermon. Como has dicho, nos gustaría que todos vosotros unieseis fuerzas, ya que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Por supuesto, las Bestias Sagradas también pelearán por el bien de nuestras tierras. Pero por lo que hemos podido ver, probablemente no sea suficiente.

—¿Por lo que hemos podido ver? Os ruego sinceridad, Xuanwumon. ¿Cuán grande es la oscuridad que nos acecha? —Pregunta uno de los Digimon más imponentes de la sala, su nombre es Omegamon.

—Veréis. Como ya sabréis, hace unos meses se produjeron numerosos temblores en todo el Mundo Digital, debido a esto, muchos de los maravillosos lugares que existían fueron completamente destruidos, otros, con más suerte, simplemente dejaron de ser habitables por un tiempo. Desaparecieron cientos de miles de Digimon. También, aparecieron muchos otros que no conocíamos. El ejemplo perfecto sería el de los Doce Olímpicos. —Xuanwumon levanta la cabeza y observa a cada uno de los Digimon que forma parte del grupo, seguidamente, asiente en señal de respeto y gratitud por haber asistido a la reunión. —Nos vimos obligados a investigar de forma exhaustiva, así que hicimos uso de los Deva. Gracias a ellos y a algunos de los presentes —Ahora observa detenidamente a Ulforce V-dramon, Minervamon y Seraphimon. —Sabemos en gran parte lo que ha producido esta catástrofe.

—Si me permites, Xuanwumon, me gustaría proseguir a mí. —Dice Baihumon, otra de las Bestias Sagradas.

—Por supuesto, Baihumon. Te dejo con ellos entonces. Me alegra ver vuestra disposición para luchar juntos, seguro que eso nos ayudará mucho en la batalla. Os veré pronto —Se despide la gigante tortuga.

—Mira que se enrolla este Xuanwumon… Bueno, hola a todos. No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones formales ni discursos similares, así que os contaré un poco sobre todo esto. Gracias a los Deva, conseguimos una gran cantidad de información con la que pudimos deducir varias cosas.

Punto Uno: Sí, realmente desaparecieron numerosos Digimon. Pero lo extraño, es que las nuevas apariciones de las que hablábamos antes, actúan como sustituciones de los desaparecidos. Es decir, si durante el incidente se esfumó un Tentomon, en su lugar apareció un Kabuterimon. Un Digimon de su misma línea evolutiva, pero de un poder mayor al primero.

Punto Dos: Los temblores de aquél día produjeron un cambio geográfico importante en el Mundo Digital. Mientras antes podíamos dividirlo en grandes continentes e islas, ahora todos estos lugares están unidos.

Punto Tres: Una vez informados del segundo punto, decidimos investigar los lugares en los que se habían unido los continentes más importantes. En uno de estos, hallamos una pequeña cueva en cuyas paredes se encontraban escritos unos símbolos extraños. Sólo pudimos leer una palabra con el lenguaje Digital, "Pangea". Según los libros de Cherubimon, esto se referiría a la posición inicial del terreno en el Mundo Digital, con todos los continentes unidos, justo como se encuentra ahora.

Punto Cuatro: Hemos hablado con cientos de los Digimon que aparecieron de repente después de los terremotos. Según nos dicen, podemos asegurar con certeza que existen más Mundos Digitales aparte de este. Creemos que lo que provocó la destrucción de parte del Mundo Digital, fue la unión de todos estos Mundos en uno.

—Creo que tengo algo que decir sobre eso. —La última afirmación de Baihumon dejó bastante confusos a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, Alphamon, uno de los caballeros reales rompía el silencio del lugar con su entrada al Castillo Celestial. Parece querer aportar algo.

—Alphamon, me alegro de verte por aquí. Supongo que tu presencia se debe a algo importante. Por favor, continua. —Responde la Bestia Sagrada.

—Unos meses antes de aquél terrible suceso conocí a un Digimon y un Humano.

—¿Un humano? ¿En el Mundo Digital? Así que la leyenda es real… —Las palabras de Alphamon terminan por hacer aparecer a la última de las Bestias Sagradas, Zhuqiaomon.

—¿A qué te refieres, Zhuqiamon? —Pregunta con una voz tan imponente como suave Ofanimon.

—Baihumon os ha mentido. Sobre la pequeña cueva que encontramos, me refiero. En las paredes de aquél lugar existían esos símbolos de los que os ha hablado, pero es falso que no pudiéramos leerlo. Gracias a Cherubimon, pudimos traducirlos perfectamente y conocer su significado. Era el idioma de los humanos, y decía algo como que para salvar el Mundo Digital, en algún momento, unas criaturas frágiles físicamente y poderosas de sentimiento, acabarían con la oscuridad y se alzarían junto a los guerreros Digimon con la victoria. Sin embargo, la unión sería tan importante como el poder, por tanto, si el caos reinaba sobre la justicia, no habría nada que hacer.

—Os ruego por tanto, que no juzguéis a mi compañero Baihumon, pues lo que intentaba estaba lejos de engañaros y traicionaros. Simplemente quería protegeros de leyendas cuya veracidad era desconocida. Alphamon, te pido que prosigas. —Como siempre, ahí estaba Xuanwumon para calmar a los Digimon, algunos ya comenzaban a mirar con desconfianza a la Bestia tigre.

—Así es, en tiempos de guerra debemos dejar la desconfianza a un lado, debemos unirnos y luchar contra el verdadero problema. Sí, realmente existen los humanos. Y son exactamente como la descripción que ha aportado Zhuqiamon, si un Digimon de etapa Adult le diese de lleno con un potente ataque, probablemente acabaría con el humano que me encontré. Sin embargo, a su lado, se encontraba un increíble Digimon. He visto multitud de Cyberdramon en todos mis años de vida, sin embargo, nunca uno tan fuerte. Le vi derrotar sin problema a un Mugendramon confuso. Y la palabra es derrotar, no destrozar. No le mató, le ganó en una pelea limpia y acabó por devolverle el sentido. Un tremendo poder capaz de llegar a la victoria en las más duras batallas y además, purificar la oscuridad. Estoy seguro de que es algo que sólo podrían aportar los humanos.

—Vaya, veo que Alphamon me ha quitado el poco protagonismo que iba a tener durante esta reunión. Como bien dice el Caballero Real, los humanos han existido en nuestro mundo. Y no me refiero al Mundo Digital del que provenimos las Bestias Sagradas, los Caballeros Reales y los Tres Grandes Ángeles. También al de los Doce Olímpicos. Es decir, humanos han existido en todos los Mundos Digitales que forman parte de la unión actual. En algunos incluso, ya son famosos por sus heroicos pasos. Me gustaría presentaros a alguien que podrá explicaros mejor que yo todo lo ocurrido durante estos meses.

—Qianglongmon, no me digas que es…

—Correcto. Son el humano y el Digimon que en su momento te encontraste, Alphamon. Ellos son Ryo Akiyama y Cyberdramon.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando escribir una historia con los grupos más poderosos del Mundo Digital, pero nunca llegué a enfocarla de la manera adecuada. Sin embargo, creo que ahora sí se por dónde ir, así que espero que quede un fic más que interesante._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, será el comienzo de toda una aventura, dadlo por hecho. ¡Un saludo!_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Aliados

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

 _Resumen del capítulo anterior: Se produce una reunión entre los protectores del Mundo Digital, es decir, los Digimon más fuertes que lo habitan. En esta, se discuten temas relacionados con los terremotos que sucedieron meses atrás. Al final se descubre que esto puede ser debido a la unión de varios Mundos Digitales en uno. Alphamon explica además, que conoció hace pocos meses a un humano junto a su compañero Digimon. Qinglongmon presenta ante la sorpresa de todos a estos mismos._

 **Capítulo 1: Aliados**

—Ya sabéis que el trabajo de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas es el de vigilar el Mundo Digital. Pues bien, al igual que Alphamon, noté una extraña presencia en nuestro mundo. Extraña porque no se trataba de un Digimon, por tanto decidí dejarme ver para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así fue como conocí a Ryo y Cyberdramon. —Explica la gran bestia azul.

—Gracias por la presentación, Qianglongmon. Me honra muchísimo encontrarme hoy en este maravilloso lugar junto a tanto Digimon poderoso. Sin embargo, dudo bastante que sea lo que queréis oír, así que os explicaré a que se debe lo que está sucediendo.

Como bien ha dicho Baihumon antes, la existencia de numerosos Mundos Digitales es totalmente cierta. Si bien no son iguales, existen multitud de similitudes entre ellos. En el Mundo Digital del que yo provengo ya conocen la existencia de los humanos, de hecho los veneran como auténticos héroes. Si bien en la gran mayoría de los casos se desconoce el cómo de la llegada de humanos al Mundo Digital, en mi caso fueron las mismas Bestias Sagradas quienes me llamaron en busca de ayuda.

—¿Las Bestias Sagradas? ¿Las mismas que se encuentran hoy aquí? —Pregunta confuso un Digimon de armadura dorada y cuerpo azulado llamado Magnamon.

—No, no son las mismas. Como digo, existen diferentes Mundos, aunque en parte bastante similares entre sí. Una de las similitudes de este Mundo con el mío, es que en ambos existían las Bestias Sagradas. Si no hay más preguntas, proseguiré con mi historia —El silencio en la sala es entendido como el visto bueno para que el joven continúe con su narración.

La primera vez que fui llamado al Mundo Digital era sólo un niño. Todo era increíble para mí, y aunque no llegaba a entender del todo el peligro que estaba acechando aquél lugar, tenía claro que debía salvar a los Digimon. Y así fue, gracias a un genial compañero que se me adjudicó, aunque debo abrir un paréntesis en esto. Mi primer compañero no fue Cyberdramon, tampoco el segundo. Sin embargo, pudimos derrotar a Millenniumon. Un terrorífico Digimon capaz de destruir todo lo que se propusiera. Este Digimon es la gran amenaza de la que hablamos.

—Pero acabas de decir que lo derrotaste, ¿no es así? —Responde en tono de reproche Dynasmon, uno de los caballeros reales.

—Eso es lo que creía. Sin embargo no fue así. De hecho, me enfrenté en muchas más ocasiones con él y no conseguí vencerle completamente. La razón, es que como él dice, uno de los dos no puede morir si el otro vive. Somos como la luz y la oscuridad. La última vez que nos enfrentamos, salvó su vida uniéndose con Cyberdramon, así que eso acabó por darme muchos problemas. El descontrol y el caos que causaba sin razón eran terribles. Sin embargo esa época acabó, ahora mismo mi compañero es libre de Millenniumon. Pero esa libertad para Cyberdramon también es para el que ahora es el mayor enemigo del Mundo Digital. Aunque la unión de Cyberdramon con Millenniumon, también nos dejó algunas cosas positivas. Por ejemplo el poder de viajar entre el espacio tiempo. Como adivináis, él también tiene esta habilidad, por tanto…

—La unión de la que hablaban las Bestias Sagradas se debe a ese tal Millenniumon, ¿verdad? —Dice uno de los Digimon más inteligentes, Gankoomon.

—Eso es. Aun no entiendo cómo, pero hizo un destrozo en el espacio-tiempo. En teoría, la unión de los múltiples Mundos Digitales es imposible, ya que se encuentran en diferentes universos. Pero como habéis visto, en la práctica no es así. Las sustituciones de Digimon de las que hablaba Baihumon, seguramente sea un intento de parche por parte del Kernel. Pero las ciudades destrozadas, los volcanes activos, las grandes olas que hacen inhabitables las zonas cercanas al mar son los efectos secundarios de lo que hemos nombrado como "Fusión Digital".

—De momento, esto es todo lo que podemos deciros. La llegada de Ryo va a suponer un fuerte refuerzo en la línea de ataque, siempre y cuando estéis de acuerdo. —Dice Qinglongmon.

—Entiendo que luchar junto a alguien que ha aparecido de repente y que está directamente relacionado con todo este problema sea difícil. Es totalmente entendible que no queráis hacerlo, así que si este es el caso, no me entrometeré en vuestros planes. Sin embargo, os ruego al menos que me dejéis ayudar a los Digimon indefensos. —Las palabras del humano llegaron a los corazones de cada uno de los presentes en el Castillo. Todos parecían dispuestos a dar a torcer su brazo y luchar junto a él, todo por el bien del Mundo Digital.

—Si no he entendido mal, tú y Millenniumon no podéis acabar el uno con el otro porque supondría la inmediata muerte de ambos. Sólo por tenerlo claro, si nosotros te matamos, Millenniumon correría la misma suerte, ¿no es así? —La inesperada aparición de Goddramon deja helados a los presentes. No porque haya aparecido de la nada, ni mucho menos. Sino por sus frías palabras. Las miradas de los Caballeros Reales, los Doce Olímpicos, los Tres Grandes Ángeles y las Bestias Sagradas lo dicen todo. Como se le ocurra hacerle algo a Ryo, la tomarán con él.

—Por favor, calmaos. Recordad que la unión es lo más importante en estos casos. Así es Goddramon, si en un momento dado veis que la situación es incontrolable y que no tenemos oportunidad alguna, os ruego que acabéis con mi vida. —El rugido de disconformidad de Cyberdramon no es el único que se escucha en la sala. La mayoría de los Digimon no están de acuerdo con esto. Ningún humano debería dar la vida por la salvación del Mundo Digital.

—Después de esta muestra de valor me ha quedado claro el tipo de persona que eres. Yo desde luego no te mataré. Ese valor tuyo nos llevará hacia la victoria. Tienes todos mis respetos. —Dice Goddramon ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

—También el nuestro. —Ahora aparecen Holydramon y Megidramon, para dar por completado el grupo de los Cuatro Grandes Dragones. El cuarto se encuentra en la sala desde hace un buen tiempo, Qianglongmon.

 _De repente, todo Digimon presente en el Castillo Celestial repite las palabras de los dos dragones que acaban de aparecer, seguido de una reverencia, demostrando así el gran respeto que tienen al humano._

—Sin embargo… —Comienza Omegamon —Creo que debe de quedar clara una cosa aquí. El Mundo Digital quedará libre de oscuridad. Pero Ryo, tú vivirás para verlo. Ninguno de nosotros acabará contigo, no dejaremos que la libertad y la paz de nuestro mundo se deban al sacrificio de un humano.

—¡Eso! ¡No dejaremos que te lleves toda la gloria! —Exclama Lord Knightmon. Esto desata las risas de Ryo.

—Como digo, eso queda en vuestras manos. Yo me limitaré a luchar con el mismo objetivo que vosotros. El de acabar con la oscuridad que comienza a cubrir el Mundo Digital. Ahora debo irme, Cyberdramon y yo debemos comenzar con los preparativos. Millenniumon probablemente se mostrará en unos días. Os ruego que para entonces, estéis preparados. No sabemos en qué forma lo hará ni el poder que tendrá, pero lucharemos. Lucharemos por el bien del Mundo al que todos los aquí presentes podemos llamar hogar. ¡Hasta pronto amigos!

 _Y así, se fueron yendo poco a poco cada uno de los Digimon que habían asistido a la reunión. Parece que las Bestias Sagradas acabaron con un buen sabor de boca, habían conseguido lo que querían desde un principio. Que los Digimon más poderosos, se unieran por el bien del Mundo Digital. Desde luego, la ayuda de Ryo ha sido imprescindible. ¿Pero a qué preparativos se refería el humano? Ahora mismo se encuentran en una zona volcánica, activa, por cierto. Parece que están buscando algo._

—Oye, Cyberdramon. ¿Seguro que está por aquí? Yo no veo nada…

—Estoy bastante seguro. ¿Cuándo nos ha fallado mi olfato?

—Ya… nunca. Pero es una zona muy peligrosa, no tendría sentido que un Digimon se escondiese por aquí.

 _De repente una brillante luz aparece desde un pequeño cráter, ésta ciega durante unos instantes al Tamer y su compañero. Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, el mismo cráter del que había salido aquella luz, se ha abierto formando una especie de puerta. Parece que Ryo y Ciberdramon han encontrado lo que querían. Deciden entrar._

—La próxima vez que dude de tu olfato recuérdame lo de hoy.

—Aunque te lo recuerde, seguirás igual. No cambiarás nunca, Ryo. —El chico ríe mientras le da un toquecito con el puño al hombro de su compañero.

—Lamento cortar esta bonita escena, pero creo que me estabais buscando. —Dice un Digimon de alta estatura esperando en una puerta, parece que les está invitando a pasar.

—¡Andromon! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. La verdad es que no creí que siguieras vivo. Es increíble que hayas podido construir este escondite.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada, Ryo, confías tanto en los demás como siempre. Verás, no es mérito mío, digamos que ya existía una cueva de gran tamaño, tuve suerte, ya que los daños producidos por los terremotos no fueron muy grandes, así que sólo tuve que hacer unos arreglos. Aunque tuve bastante ayuda, parte de los Digimon que habitaban por esta zona no querían alejarse de su hogar, así que terminé por dejarles vivir aquí, aunque con la condición de que trabajaran conmigo en la construcción de un lugar que nos permita estar tranquilos durante unos años. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Eso es muy amable por tu parte, Andromon. Verás, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace unos meses? Justo días después del terremoto.

—Sí, eso de que estabas tramando un plan para derrotar a ese… ¿Millenniumon? Pero que necesitabas una especie de pulsera que regulase las ondas provocadas al viajar por el espacio tiempo.

—Veo que la cabeza te sigue funcionando igual de bien. Es exactamente eso. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, dentro de unos días ese Digimon aparecerá en este Mundo. Debo de ir en busca de unos aliados, pero no se encuentran en este mundo. No sé si ves por dónde voy.

—Si viajaras por el espacio tiempo con el método de siempre, la alteración sería tan grande que este mundo podría literalmente desaparecer, sí, lo entiendo. Y no te preocupes, la pulsera está terminada. Sin embargo, por ahora tiene un límite de dos viajes, la ida y la vuelta. Así que decide bien a dónde irás.

—Espero que sea suficiente. Gracias Andromon, una vez acabe todo esto, ordenaré que levanten una estatua en tu honor. —Responde riendo el joven.

 _El Digimon Androide entra en una habitación llena de ordenadores y dispositivos informáticos. Se dirige hacia la pared y mantiene su dedo sobre ella. Aparece una especie de pantalla con cámara._

—Bienvenido, Andromon. ¿Qué desea? —Dice una voz robótica a través de la nombrada pantalla.

—Quiero el accesorio 328. Para llevar.

—¿Para llevar? —Pregunta extrañado Ryo —¿Qué es esto, un restaurante de comida rápida?

—Es algo nuevo que estoy probando. A ver qué te parece. —Tras pulsar una combinación de botones en un aparato cercano a la pantalla, se escucha cómo alguien llama a la puerta de la sala.

—Por favor Ryo, abre la puerta.

 _El chico hace caso a Andromon y abre la puerta. Tras ella, se encuentra con un Guadromon que lleva una caja en brazos._

—Pedido 328 a nombre de Andromon. Por favor, firma aquí. —Ryo firma —Y aquí —Lo vuelve hacer —Y aquí —Y Ryo firma hasta 10 veces más —Muy bien, aquí tiene.

—Motivos de seguridad —Explica Andromon —Venga, abre la caja. Ahí se encuentra la pulsera.

 _Ryo no tarda en comenzar a abrir la caja. Un par de arañazos de Cyberdramon son suficientes para cortar la cinta que la proteje. Dentro, se encuentra un paquete envuelto en un papel con estampado de flores. Un lazo de color rosa en la parte superior acaba con la bonita decoración._

—Oye, Andromon… ¿Qué es esto? —Dice entre risas el joven de pelo castaño.

—Creí que a los humanos os gustaban estas cosas —Responde confundido Andromon.

—Creo que no has entendido bien el concepto. Bueno, da igual. Es el momento de ver la pulsera. —Por cada corte al envoltorio, se escuchaban unos extraños quejidos por parte de Andromon, parecía que de verdad le molestaba que ese papel se rompiera. Cuando por fin el contenido queda al descubierto, el chico ve con claridad la maravillosa pulsera de color plateada que ha creado Andromon. —Wow, es increíble. Te debo una.

—La pulsera está hecha con Chrome Digizoid Plateado, así que le otorgará una resistencia capaz de aguantar hasta el más fuerte golpe. Para hacerla funcionar simplemente debes de pulsar el botón central. Además, le he incluido un programa de comunicación por si os surge algún problema, accederás a él pulsando el botón inferior. Os pondrá directamente en contacto conmigo.

—¿Y el botón de la parte de arriba? —Pregunta emocionado Ryo.

—Por ahora no es absolutamente nada. Lo incluí simplemente por estética. —La cara de desilusión que muestra Ryo es gigante. —Bueno, si quieres me lo quedo unos días más y…

—No, no hay tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por todo, Andromon. Espero verte pronto. Si por casualidad ves que Millenniumon viene hacia aquí, huye y llévate a todos los habitantes de esta zona de aquí. No sois rivales para él.

—Entendido. Buena suerte con vuestro viaje, Ryo. Confío en vosotros.

 _Las palabras de Andromon aunque emocionantes, suenan a despedida. Algo que no le gusta mucho a Ryo. Sin embargo, sabe de sobra que si el Digimon Androide acaba bajo las manos de su enemigo, no podrá hacer absolutamente nada. Entre lágrimas, Ryo sale del escondite junto a Cyberdramon. Es el momento de ir en busca de más aliados, aunque esta vez el viaje será bastante más lejos de este mundo._

* * *

 _Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la idea de los universos paralelos? Esto deparará muchas sorpresas, por supuesto. ¿Quién creéis que es el Andromon que le da la pulsera a Ryo? No, no es el de Adventure. Quizá sea la Digievolución de un Digimon que ha aparecido también hoy._

 _En el próximo capítulo podremos descubrir quienes son los aliados de los que habla Ryo. Es bastante facil, ¿os hacéis ya una idea? ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Valor

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

 _Resumen del capítulo anterior: Por fin toman protagonismo en la reunión Ryo y Cyberdramon. Explican por encima su rivalidad con Millenniumon, que es el causante de todos los desastres ocurridos meses atrás en el Mundo Digital. Al final, todos deciden luchar juntos para derrotar a su enemigo en común. Al finalizar, el humano y su compañero se dirigen a una zona apartada del Mundo en busca de un antiguo amigo. Este es Andromon. El Digimon le proporciona una pulsera que elimina las alteraciones problemáticas que suceden al viajar por el espacio-tiempo._

 **Capítulo 2: Valor**

 _Tras salir de la zona volcánica, Ryo y Cyberdramon decidieron parar en una zona desértica. Por aquél lugar no había nadie, así que no tendrían que ir haciendo piruetas para que nadie les viese. El chico decidió colocarse la pulsera plateada en la muñeca izquierda, miró a su compañero esperando su aprobación y nada más recibir un asentimiento por su parte, apretó el botón superior. El humano ya había pasado varias veces por este proceso, pero nunca se llegó a acostumbrar a él. La desmaterialización es algo muy difícil de describir, sólo ves cómo vas desapareciendo poco a poco mientras parte de tu cuerpo, aparece en otro lugar._

 _Ese lugar es Japón, año 2004. Después de la batalla definitiva contra Armageddemon, los niños elegidos viven felices y en paz en su mundo. Bueno, quizá no tan felices. Llevan unos meses sin ver a sus compañeros, ya que la puerta Digital ha sido cerrada y no consiguen abrirla de ninguna forma. Hoy es día 1 de Agosto, así que todos se reúnen para festejar lo que en su momento fue la primera vez que Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK y Hikari pisaron el Mundo Digital. Acompañándoles, también se encuentran sus sucesores, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori y Ken. Ya era tradición entre los elegidos este tipo de celebraciones, sin embargo, ésta vez todos estaban un poco alicaídos por la ausencia de sus amigos digitales._

 _Los jóvenes decidieron alquilar una bonita cabaña en Magome, cerca de Nagoya. Aunque no estuvieran de humor para celebrar, una ocasión así no se tiene todos los días. Así que poco a poco se fue animando la cosa. Taichi estaba haciendo una barbacoa, por su parte, Yamato estaba a su lado para vigilar que no se le quemara la carne. Sora, Mimi, Hikari y Miyako charlaban sobre el futuro que querían tener. La más animada era Mimi, que acababa de recibir la noticia de que pronto volvería a Japón definitivamente. Joe, Izzy e Iori no dejaban de reírse de Taichi por sus penosas habilidades de cocina, algo que le sentó mal al elegido del valor. Decidió irse a dar una vuelta mientras Yamato intentaba arreglar su desastre. El resto de chicos, Daisuke, Ken y TK recordaban las grandes aventuras que habían pasado por el Mundo Digital, las caras eran más de añoranza, pues echaban mucho de menos a sus amigos._

 _Mientras todos los demás se divertían, Taichi llevaba ya un rato andando. Realmente no le habían molestado los comentarios de sus amigos, era simplemente que no entendía cómo podían estar disfrutando tanto con la ausencia de sus compañeros. El joven deseaba con todas sus ganas volver a ver a Agumon, escuchar sus gritos, ver cómo se come su comida sin que pueda hacer nada. Pero la puerta digital no se iba a abrir de repente, claro._

—¡Hola! Perdona que te moleste, pero estoy buscando a un grupo grande de chicos de nuestra edad. ¿No les habrás visto por algún casual? —Dice un chico de pelo castaño con la misma edad más o menos que Taichi.

—Creo que el único grupo grande que hay por aquí cerca es el mío… —Responde pensativo el elegido del valor. A esto, el joven que tiene enfrente le responde con una extraña mirada.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero… estás sólo. No hay ningún grupo de gente contigo.

—Ah, no. No me has entendido, estaba con ellos, pero me he ido a dar una vuelta porque…

 _Antes de que Taichi terminase la explicación una tremenda explosión resuena en los oídos de los dos jóvenes ahí presentes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos corren hacia el lugar para ver lo que ha ocurrido._

—Mierda, esa es la casa donde nos estamos alojando. ¿Qué ha podido ocurrir? Si sólo tuviera a Agumon conmigo… —Taichi se da cuenta tarde de que ha pensado en voz alta, y justo cuando intenta explicarse con el otro joven, éste le corta.

—Entonces tú eres Taichi, ¿no? El elegido del valor y el compañero de Agumon. Qué alivio, éste cacharro funciona de verdad. —Dice el chico dándole unos golpecitos a una brillante pulsera —Te estaba buscando. Bueno, a ti y a tus amigos. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama, encantado.

 _Tras la presentación, los chicos vuelven a ponerse en marcha. No tardan mucho en llegar hasta la casa, quizá un par de minutos. Las caras de preocupación y angustia se vuelven más notables con el paso de los segundos._

—¡Taichi! —Exclama Sora. La pelirroja se encuentra atrapada entre numerosas espadas clavadas sobre la cabaña.

—Pero qué… —Tras elevar la mirada, el elegido del valor se encuentra con lo que en su momento fue uno de sus mayores problemas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo, joven Taichi. Aunque has llegado tarde, me estaba divirtiendo con tu gran amiga. La estúpida no paraba de repetir que te dejara en paz a costa de su vida. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —Aquella espeluznante voz es algo que no se le olvidará jamás al de pelo castaño. Ese payaso Digimon había vuelto a la vida… ¿pero cómo? Está seguro de que fue derrotado aquél verano del año 1999.

—¡Piemon, suéltala! Esto es entre nosotros ahora.

—Creo que te haré caso. Primero te mataré a ti, así que la mandaré junto al resto de tus amigos. Me encargaré de ellos más tarde. —El Digimon usa una de sus espadas para trazar un círculo en el aire abriendo así un portal. Recoge a la elegida del Amor y la lanza hacia él, una vez tragada, el portal se cierra automáticamente, dejando sólo en escena al más temible de los Dark Master, a Taichi y a Ryo. —Por cierto, encantado de conocerte Ryo. Me han hablado mucho de ti. —Se presenta el Digimon con una reverencia.

—¡Maldito! Te juro que de esta no vuelves a salir vivo… —Hasta Taichi se sorprende del aura de rabia y furia que le rodea. Es la típica persona a la que le duele más que hagan daño a sus amigos que a él mismo. Sin embargo…

—¿Sí? ¿Y quién me va a detener? ¿Agumon? —Piemon se ríe del joven, sabe perfectamente cómo hacerle daño. Agumon no va a rescatarle como en otras ocasiones, y él lo sabe.

—No. Lo haremos nosotros. —La seriedad con la que el otro joven lo dice, hace tener un pequeño escalofrío al Digimon payaso. De la nada, aparece corriendo Cyberdramon, que se coloca al lado de Ryo. Taichi se sorprende, pero sabe que no es momento para hacer preguntas.

—Vamos, Cyberdramon. Acabemos con él.

—Naturalmente sé que no tengo el poder para haceros frente, Ryo. Por ello, creo que mi decisión es la de salir de este mal oliente mundo. Por cierto, mi señor Millenniumon está muchos pasos por delante que vosotros, así que creo que deberíais esforzaros un poco más. Nos veremos pronto, espero. Donde todo comenzó. —Exactamente como hizo hace unos segundos, el Digimon crea un portal con sus espadas. Esta vez, se mete él dentro, haciendo que se cierre tras de él y dejando sin oportunidad de seguirle a Ryo y Ciberdramon.

—Joder… soy un inútil. No he podido hacer nada. He visto cómo se ha esfumado con mis amigos y no he movido un solo dedo.

—No te castigues, Taichi. Como has dicho, no podías hacer nada. Piemon sabía que no iba a poder con Cyberdramon y ha huido, ahora, tenemos que buscar una forma de encontrarlo.

—Espera un momento… estaría bien que me dijeras qué está ocurriendo aquí. Está claro que Piemon te conocía de algo. —Dice el elegido del valor con un notable tono de desconfianza.

—Supongo que te debo una explicación. Verás, llevo unos cuantos años luchando contra el tal Millenniumon que Piemon ha mencionado. Este Digimon tiene un poder inimaginable, no sería la primera vez que revive a numerosos enemigos con el poder de Piemon. En cuanto a mí, como habrás adivinado también soy un elegido. Cyberdramon es mi compañero.

—Antes me has dicho que nos estabas buscando a mis amigos y a mí. ¿Por qué?

—Esto te va a sonar raro, pero vengo de un Mundo Digital diferente al que conoces. Se encuentra en un Universo distinto y en otra época. De hecho, está formado en parte por el Mundo en el que habitan vuestros compañeros, pero dentro de unos años. Digamos que he viajado en el espacio-tiempo. En él, está a punto de suceder una gran batalla que decidirá el futuro de absolutamente todo. Esto es por Millenniumon, su poder es tan grande, que una vez destruya el mundo del que te hablo, vendrá a por vosotros. De momento está consiguiendo tiempo, pero no hará daño a tus amigos. Probablemente antes de matarlos los usará contra nosotros. Y es algo que debemos evitar.

—Me suena muy raro, sí. Sin embargo no es lo más extraño que he visto hoy, ese Piemon me ha descuadrado totalmente. Pero hay algo a lo que no le dejo de dar vueltas, ¿Cómo has podido viajar por el espacio-tiempo?

—Te lo explicaría, pero tardaría bastante y creo que no nos sobra precisamente tiempo. De momento, viajaremos al Mundo Digital, necesitaré tu ayuda y la de Agumon.

—Es imposible. Llevamos meses intentando abrir la puerta digital, pero está cerrada lo mires por donde lo mires.

—Taichi, no existen imposibles, sólo improbables. —Dice sonriendo Ryo. Sabe perfectamente que hay una solución para ese problema en su muñeca. Probablemente la conversación que mantuvo con Andromon fue escuchada por Millenniumon, por ello actuó tan rápido y llegó a este mundo antes que el joven. Pero hay algo que no pudo escuchar, ya que ni el mismo Digimon Androide se lo explicó al humano. El botón superior de la pulsera. —Cyberdramon, Taichi, sujetaos en mi hombro. Nos vamos. —El humano y el Digimon hicieron caso al chico, que nada más sentir el contacto en sus hombros, pulsó el botón de la pulsera.

 _Este proceso es algo más suave que el del viaje por el espacio-tiempo. La desconversión y conversión en datos es bastante rápida, tanto que casi no se dan cuenta de que ya han llegado al Mundo Digital._

—Bueno, parece que ya hemos llegado. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine aquí —Dice un alegre Ryo.

—¿De verdad estamos en el Mundo Digital? ¡Por fin! —Exclamó el de pelo alborotado —Ahora sólo falta encontrar a Agumon.

—De eso se puede encargar Cyberdramon, ¿verdad? —Antes de que el humano se lo hubiera preguntado, el Digimon ya se encontraba olfateando el lugar en busca de una pista que les llevase hasta el compañero de Taichi.

 _Tras un rato andando, parece que por fin hay señales del paradero de Agumon. Cyberdramon se gira buscando la cara de Ryo, le señala con el dedo el este y todos salen corriendo hacia esa dirección. Unos minutos más tarde, se comienzan a ver a lo lejos unas cabezas rosáceas que Taichi reconoce inmediatamente. Un gran grupo de Koromon salta de alegría al ver al elegido del valor. Otros, van botando al grito de "¡Agumon!", hasta que por fin aparece._

—A-Agumon… ¿Eres tú de verdad?

—¡Taichi! —Exclama el Digimon reptil que no tarda en ir corriendo a abrazar a su compañero.

—Cómo me gustan estos reencuentros. ¿No te pasa lo mismo, Cyberdramon? Como que está a punto de salírseme la lagrimilla.

—Eres muy débil Ryo. —Responde el Digimon, sacando unas grandes carcajadas a su compañero.

 _Tras abrazarse durante unos largos segundos, por fin, Agumon toma la palabra._

—Dime Taichi, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Gennai nos dijo que la puerta Digital estaba cerrada, y que lo iba a estar durante mucho más tiempo.

—La razón es ese chico de ahí —Dice señalando a Ryo —Gracias a él y a la pulsera que lleva en la muñeca, pudimos venir hasta aquí sin necesidad de abrir ninguna puerta. Además, me salvó de…

—¿De qué? Taichi, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —La cara de tristeza del humano hace que el Digimon se preocupe cada vez más.

—Esto que te voy a contar es muy extraño, pero… Piemon. Piemon se llevó a todos. A Sora, a Yamato, a Daisuke… a todos.

—¿Cómo que Piemon? Recuerdo perfectamente cómo le vencimos hace años. ¿De qué me estás hablando, Taichi?

—Tu compañero dice la verdad. Un Digimon llamado Millenniumon ha traído de vuelta a Piemon para que sea uno de sus siervos. Agumon, nuestros mundos están en peligro. Cyberdramon y yo necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Para explicártelo de una forma sencilla, nosotros venimos de un Universo Paralelo. Y este Millenniumon quiere hacerse con todos los Universos que existan, tanto Humanos como Digitales. Pronto se desatará una guerra, y sin vuestra ayuda y la de los demás no creemos que podamos vencer. —Explica el joven Ryo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Pregunta un serio Agumon mirando a su compañero. Éste asiente. —Pues no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos rescatarlos a todos, después, le daremos una paliza gigantesca a ese Millenniumon. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?

—Ese es el Digimon elegido del valor —Dice el joven compañero de Cyberdramon mientras le choca la mano a Agumon. —Si no recuerdo mal, antes de desaparecer en ese extraño portal, Piemon dijo algo como que nos esperaba "Donde todo comenzó".

—La Isla File —Responde Taichi casi sin pensárselo.

—Pues nos queda un largo camino por recorrer entonces. Ahora mismo estamos en el Continente Folder. Si caminamos hacia el oeste durante unas horas encontraremos el mar. Con un poco de suerte, Whamon estará por la zona. —Dice Agumon

—Pero aunque sea el método más rápido para llegar a la Isla File, no nos sobra tanto tiempo. Quizá cuando queramos llegar ya sea tarde —Responde agobiado Ryo

—No te preocupes. Durante estos años todos hemos entrenado duro por si un problema como este llegaba a suceder. Él no será la excepción.

 _Tras las seguras palabras de Agumon, los 4 se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes despedirse del gran grupo de cabezas rosas. El Digimon reptil, les pidió que tuvieran cuidado y que sobre todo no se metieran en líos. Los Digimon desearon la misma suerte a Taichi y compañía, que ya habían comenzado su camino en busca de Whamon. El tiempo que les iba a tomar llegar fue suficiente para que Ryo y Cyberdramon pusieran al día de absolutamente todo a Taichi y Agumon. Aunque con dificultades, pudieron comprender todo lo sucedido. Les hervía la sangre. La próxima vez que vean a ese Piemon le patearán el culo, eso es seguro._

 _Cuando les quedaban apenas unos minutos para llegar —ya divisaban el mar—, se encontraron con una temible sorpresa._

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que has encontrado un nuevo amigo, elegido del valor —Dice un Digimon de aspecto metalizado que portaba un exagerado tupé.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Pregunta Agumon.

—¿No me recordáis? Tantos dolores de cabeza recordando lo que me hicisteis… ¿para que os olvidéis de mí? Esto es increíble —Dice indignado el Digimon —¡Ya sé! Para celebrar esta increíble reunión… ¡Os cantaré una canción! —De repente, el Digimon introduce la mano en un arbusto del que saca unos altavoces y un micrófono.

—No me digas… ¿Etemon? ¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo hoy? —Se maldice Taichi. No sólo ha tenido que sufrir la desaparición de sus amigos a manos de Piemon, sino que encima está a punto de aguantar una de las terribles canciones del Digimon mono. Bueno, quizá no… —Agumon, ¿no crees que nos vendría bien un entrenamiento para ponernos otra vez en forma?

—Me gusta como piensas, Taichi. ¡Vamos a por él!

—Hay un problema… —Parece que al humano se le ha olvidado algo muy importante.

—No, no lo hay. ¡Cógelo! —Ryo le lanza a su nuevo compañero lo que parece ser un Dispositivo Digital. ¡Es el de Taichi!

—Pero… ¿¡Cómo!?

—Antes de ir a verte decidí pasarme a saludar a un viejo amigo —Explica el de pelo puntiagudo, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra viejo.

—Entiendo —Sonríe el elegido del valor —Bueno Agumon, todo está listo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir esto… ¡Digievoluciona!

 _Y así fue. Una brillante explosión de luz se tragó completamente al Digimon áureo, que comenzaba a cambiar de forma._

—Agumon digievoluciona en… MetalGreymon.

—¿De verdad creéis que un Digimon de etapa Perfect podrá contra este indestructible cuerpo? —MetalEtemon comienza a reír. Decide que lo mejor es cantar un poco para relajar el ambiente.

—Uno no, pero dos serán suficiente para vencerte —Responde Ryo.

 _Y tenía razón. Aunque MetalEtemon se pusiera serio y dejase el micrófono en el suelo, no fue rival para la cuasi perfecta combinación de Cyberdramon y MetalGreymon. Mientras el primero se acercaba y lanzaba veloces puñetazos a la mandíbula de su enemigo, el compañero de Taichi usaba a favor la distancia para lanzar potentes misiles que no dejaban de impactar en el cuerpo del Digimon con armadura. Al final, no tardó mucho en agrietarse el Chrome Digizoid plateado de Metal Etemon, y en cuanto eso sucedió, Cyberdramon clavó una de sus garras en el pecho del Digimon para a continuación, rematarlo con una poderosa patada que acabó con su vida._

—Por favor, haz que los datos de esta oscura criatura sean purificados y no malgasten más el tiempo en luchar contra el honor y la bondad. —Dice Ryo mientras apunta con su Digivice a los datos del enemigo que acaban de derrotar.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Ryo? ¿Y qué Digivice es ese? —Pregunta curioso Taichi.

—Luego te lo explico. De momento, vayamos a buscar a Whamon.

 _Le debió de parecer bien a Taichi, pues fue el primero que comenzó a andar dirección a la orilla que se encontraba a escasos metros del grupo. No tardaron ni 10 minutos. Ya estaba atardeciendo en el Mundo Digital, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Ryo. No contaban con mucho tiempo._

—Taichi, déjame digievolucionar en MetalGreymon un momento —El humano saca el Dispositivo Digital y enfoca con él a su compañero, haciendo así que cambie de forma hasta la etapa Perfect una vez más.

—¿Por qué me lo has pedido? ¿Hay algún enemigo más por aquí? —Pregunta confuso.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo observa —Sin avisar a sus amigos, el Digimon lanza un increíble rugido que deja a los humanos sin poder escuchar más que un molesto pitido durante unos segundos. Tras un par de minutos sin que ocurra nada, las olas comienzan a moverse poco a poco. Hasta el punto de que una increíble figura comienza a salir del fondo del mar. —Me alegro mucho de verte, Whamon —Dice feliz el Digimon mientras vuelve a su etapa Child.

—Ya podías haber avisado, Agumon. Nos has dejado tontos —Le reprocha Ryo al Digimon reptil —Encantado, por cierto. Mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama.

—Lo mismo digo, Ryo. Hola Taichi, veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Wow… puedo decir exactamente lo mismo. Mides unas 10 veces más que la última vez ¡es increíble! —Exclama emocionado el elegido del valor.

—También nado mucho más rápido

—Eso me gustaría verlo. Necesitamos ayuda Whamon ¿podrías llevarnos lo antes posible a la Isla File?

—Por supuesto. Sin embargo, si queréis que vaya a toda velocidad tendréis que meteros dentro de mí. Creo que ya sabes cómo van las cosas, ¿no?

—No es algo que me agrade mucho, pero no tenemos otra opción. Gracias por acceder, Whamon. ¡Te debemos una!

 _Los elegidos y sus compañeros Digimon se introdujeron en el interior de Whamon, la razón de esto se debía a que las mayores velocidades las coge una vez sumergido en el fondo marino, por tanto, los humanos y sus compañeros no durarían mucho sin oxígeno. Saltaba a la vista el gran cambio del Digimon ballena, pues había conseguido llegar a una etapa evolutiva superior. Whamon Perfect. Una vez preparados, por fin se pusieron en marcha._

—Vaya, es cierto eso de que nadas mucho más rápido, Whamon.

—Por supuesto, chico. A este paso llegaremos mañana por la mañana, así que descansad un poco, seguro que os vendrá bien.

 _Cyberdramon y Ryo no se lo pensaron dos veces. Probablemente llevaran un par de días sin dormir, así que tener un tiempo para ellos mismos no les venía nada mal. Aunque antes de echar una cabezadita, el joven le debía una explicación a Taichi y Agumon._

—Veréis, la razón por la que he dicho esas palabras mientras apuntaba con el Digivice a los datos de Metal Etemon, es porque mi Dispositivo Digital tiene el poder de purificar los sentimientos oscuros de los Digimon. Como habréis podido observar, nuestros Digivices son distintos. El tuyo por ejemplo —Habla a Taichi —Consigue almacenar una cantidad de energía increíble. Esto tiene muchos usos, uno de ellos se podría dar en una batalla en la que Agumon se encuentra sin fuerzas, por ejemplo. El Digivice actuaría de forma inmediata y usaría ese poder almacenado directamente en tu compañero.

—Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas. Pues sí que son distintos… ¿pero a qué se debe esa diferencia? ¿No tendrían que ser iguales?

—No. Digamos que a cada elegido se le otorgó un Dispositivo Digital acorde con la situación. En vuestro caso, los Digimon a los que os enfrentasteis en su momento tenían un poder increíble. Por ello, necesitaríais una energía casi infinita para vencerle. En mi caso el problema estaba en la oscuridad que controlaba a los Digimon.

—Entiendo, por eso los Digivices de TK, Hikari y los demás también son distintos. —

 _El asentimiento de Ryo a la pregunta de Taichi finaliza la conversación. Debía descansar. Mientras, Taichi y Agumon decidieron contarle a Whamon todo lo que el chico les había contado. Los universos paralelos, Millenniumon, la vuelta de Piemon y el secuestro de sus amigos. El tiempo se les echa encima._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Como sabréis, este no es el primer encuentro entre Ryo y los niños elegidos. Según los videojuegos, Agumon fue el primer compañero del humano. Y también, luchó contra los demás en un torneo organizado por las Bestias Sagradas. Sin embargo ni Sora, ni Taichi ni Agumon reconocen al chico ya que Milenniumon decidió borrar de sus memorias todo el rastro de estas aventuras. —Esto último es decisión mía—_

* * *

 _Este es el final. ¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Taichi? ¿Y la vuelta de Piemon? ¿Volverán los Dark Master al completo? Quizá también lo hagan el resto de enemigos de los niños elegidos, como Metal Etemon. ¿Qué se encontraran Ryo y Taichi en la Isla File?_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡Un saludo!_


	4. Capítulo 3 - Amor

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece**

 _Resumen del capítulo anterior: Ryo viaja por el espacio-tiempo hasta llegar al Mundo de los Niños Elegidos —Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Hikari y demás—. Cuando se dispone a buscarlos, se encuentra a Taichi en el camino. Una explosión les llama la atención y salen corriendo para ver lo que ha ocurrido. La razón de esta, es Piemon, que consigue huir, secuestrando así al resto de compañeros de Taichi. Ambos viajan al Mundo Digital en busca de ayuda, y no tardan mucho en conseguirla. El elegido del valor se reencuentra con Agumon. El siguiente paso fue ir a buscar a Whamon. Mientras lo hacían, dieron con otro viejo enemigo, MetalEtemon. Le derrotaron y por fin encontraron al Digimon ballena, que prestó su ayuda para llevarles hasta la Isla File, donde en teoría les está esperando Piemon._

 **Capítulo 3: Amor**

 _Tras unas largas horas, por fin alcanzaban a divisar su destino, la Isla File. Allí, probablemente les aguardaría un increíble peligro. Uno que están dispuestos a correr para salvar al resto de elegidos._

 _Taichi fue el primero que se puso en pie._

—Por fin llegamos, chicos. ¿Estáis preparados? —Pregunta el joven de pelo alborotado.

—Nací preparado, Taichi. —La respuesta de Ryo hace que ambos choquen las manos, los Digimon también los imitan —Pero antes de nada… Verás, como te dije durante la lucha con MetalEtemon, antes de ir a buscarte me pasé a ver a alguien.

—Si no te entendí mal, ese alguien era Gennai. ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?

—Verás, aunque parezca mentira, yo nací en este Mundo. Pisé por primera vez el Mundo Digital casi en el año 2000. Un poco más tarde que tú y el resto. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Gennai y por supuesto, comenzó mi lucha eterna contra Millenniumon. Para tenerlo más controlado, decidí irme a vivir a otro Universo.

—Vaya… eso quiere decir que tu familia…

—Creen que he muerto. Y no les culpo. Prefiero que no sepan lo que me está ocurriendo a que vivan en peligro y preocupados por mí. —El joven le da un momento la espalda a Taichi. No quiere que su nuevo compañero le vea llorar tan pronto —Pero bueno, ese no es el tema. Como te dije, fui a ver a Gennai. Y me dio algo para ti. —Ryo se saca del bolsillo un anillo de color naranja y se lo lanza al elegido del valor.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta confuso Taichi.

—No estoy seguro, pero me dijo que haría aumentar vuestros poderes notablemente. Llévalo por si acaso. Ese viejo sabe lo que hace —Dice Ryo mientras le guiña un ojo a su amigo.

—Supongo que llevas razón. Venga, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a Piemon!

—¡Sí! —Exclaman todos al unísono.

 _Tras despedirse de Whamon, los humanos y sus compañeros por fin comenzaron a andar por la Isla File. Si como dijo Piemon, les esperaba en el lugar donde todo comenzó…_

—Tenemos que ir hacia el bosque, Taichi. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos.

—Sí… donde aquél Kuwagamon nos atacó. —Responde el joven intentando recordar cada paso que dio tras poner pie por primera vez en el Mundo Digital.

—No hay tiempo que perder entonces, os seguimos. —Dice Ryo, dejando que Taichi tomase el liderato del grupo por esta vez.

—Si no recuerdo mal… Creo que es por ese camino.

 _Los 4 comienzan a andar con las indicaciones de Taichi. Por el camino, se encuentran con lugares que le son muy conocidos al elegido del valor. El desierto y la aldea de los Pyocomon; El tranvía abandonado y el lago donde les atacó Seadramon. La playa y las cabinas telefónicas… Parecía que iban bien encaminados, hasta que…_

—Vaya, no recordaba esta cueva —Taichi, confuso, mira a su compañero que niega la cabeza. Por algún motivo, una gran superficie rocosa había aparecido de la nada. No encontraron ningún otro camino, así que tendrán que atravesar la gruta. Algo que no gusta mucho a los protagonistas.

 _Tras unos minutos andando, un pitido comienza a sonar. Los chicos miran para todos lados hasta que se dan cuenta de que es el Digivice de Ryo. Un extraño punto gris se muestra en la pantalla._

—Probemos a seguirlo —Dice Ryo —Quizá sea la salida.

 _Y así hicieron. Quedaban ya pocos metros para darse de frente con aquella señal. ¿Qué sería?_

—Imposible. Es sólo un estúpido muro. Y encima no hay ninguna salida por aquí cerca… ¿Qué hacemos? —Se indigna Taichi.

—Espera un momento… yo conozco este símbolo —Ryo se acerca al muro que tenía delante suya. La pared tenía dibujada una balanza en perfecto equilibrio. Sin darse cuenta, el chico posó la mano sobre esta, y de repente el Digivice empezó a brillar. Una luz plateada alcanzó la balanza e hizo que el muro que tenían delante se esfumara. A continuación el Digivice de Ryo, pasó de un color azul eléctrico, al mismo color grisáceo de la luz de hace un momento. Además, el chico recoge del suelo un anillo similar al de Taichi, pero del mismo color que la pulsera que lleva en su muñeca.

—Esto que acaba de pasar es muy extraño… —Dice Taichi

—Y tan extraño… mira dónde estamos —Responde Agumon

 _Debido a las palabras del Digimon reptil, Cyberdramon y los dos humanos levantan la cabeza para observar lo que el muro ha dejado al descubierto._

—¡Es aquí! Aquí fue donde conocí a Koromon. Aquí fue donde ese Kuwagamon nos atacó.

—Están pasando cosas demasiado extrañas, ¿no os parece? —Dice un molesto Ryo. Y no es para menos, apenas unos segundos después…

—Vaya, vaya. Ya pensaba que no íbais a venir a rescatar a vuestros amigos… ¡Espléndido!

 _Ahí estaba una vez más. Delante de los dos humanos y sus compañeros se encontraba Piemon. Esta vez, parecía más seguro que el día anterior._

—¿Dónde están? —Pregunta un molesto Taichi

—¿No queréis jugar conmigo un poco? —Dice el Digimon Payaso. Parece que va en serio, no tarda en lanzarse a por Agumon. Por suerte, Cyberdramon es rápido y consigue parar un poco el golpe, aunque se lleva la peor parte.

—Gracias Cyberdramon, pero de éste me encargo yo. Agumon digievoluciona en… WarGreymon.

—Cuánto tiempo, WarGreymon. Me alegro de verte. —Rie Piemon

—Yo no —El Digimon dragón se lanza hacia uno de los componentes de los Dark Master. La tensión producida por la rabia de la etapa Ultimate de Agumon se siente por todo el lugar.

 _Ambos se lanzan numerosos ataques. Mientras WarGreymon lanza su ofensiva con sus garras, Piemon se defiende con sus espadas y viceversa. Una batalla muy pareja, probablemente el que se canse primero perderá._

 _Mientras el compañero del elegido del valor y su contrincante peleaban, los dos humanos y Cyberdramon decidieron profundizar en el bosque en busca del resto de elegidos. Tras un buen rato andando y varias explosiones a sus espaldas, al fin alcanzaron a ver algo en la copa de un árbol. Se trataba de Sora. El suspiro de alivio se transformó en un grito de ahogo por parte de la chica al ver lo que se acercaba._

—¡Taichi, ayuda! ¡No puedo moverme!

—Mierda, es un Okuwamon. Cyberdramon, date prisa y corta las lianas que la mantienen sujeta al árbol. Después, prepárate para luchar. Nosotros nos esconderemos en un lugar seguro.

 _Y cuando Sora consiguió reunirse con Ryo y Taichi, los tres salieron corriendo. Mientras corrían, esquivaban a duras penas algunas espadas lanzadas por Piemon. Parece que la batalla entre WarGreymon y el Digimon nombrado anteriormente, aún continuaba._

 _Tras unos segundos más corriendo, Taichi reconoció algo._

—Chicos, por aquí —Dice el joven mientras atraviesa el grueso tronco de un árbol.

—Pero qué… —Ryo alucina al traspasar aquél trozo de madera como si fuera simplemente aire.

—No es momento de explicaciones. Sora, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Taichi a la pelirroja mientras le da un fuerte abrazo.

—Sí… Gracias. —Se gira hacia el otro joven —Encantada, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi. Gracias por cuidar de Tai todo este tiempo —Dice mientras se inclina hacia delante en señal de saludo, a su vez, el elegido del valor se sonroja.

—Lo sé, encantando de conocerte. Mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama —El joven imita el saludo de la chica del gorro

—También lo sé. —La cara de extrañeza de Ryo obliga a Sora a explicarse —A Piemon le gusta mucho hablar, ¿sabes? Me ha contado todo lo de Millenniumon. Es increíble que haya un Digimon tan poderoso suelto por ahí.

—Es una situación difícil, pero saldremos de esta. Como siempre —Dice sonriendo el líder de los niños elegidos de antaño. —Sin embargo… debemos preocuparnos de otras cosas ahora mismo. Como por ejemplo…

 _A Taichi no le da tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que Cyberdramon aparece volando tras un increíble impacto. Resulta que tras acabar con Okuwamon, fue a ayudar a WarGreymon, al que le estaba costando una barbaridad seguirle el ritmo a su rival, Piemon. Pero lo único que consiguió el compañero de Ryo es desconcentrar aún más al Digimon dragón, haciendo que ambos terminasen malheridos debido al ataque de uno de los Dark Master._

—Cyberdramon, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Ryo… No te preocupes. Creo que meterme en esa pelea sólo perjudicaría a WarGreymon… tendremos que buscar una forma de ayudarle a la distancia. —Tras las palabras del Digimon, Sora sonríe.

 _La batalla entre los dos Digimon ultimate se seguía librando al máximo poder. Los golpes serían imposibles de ver para un monstruo digital cualquiera, era increíble. Las ondas de cada impacto terminaban por destrozar los árboles que los Digimon tuvieran alrededor, mientras, 5 siluetas se esconden en la lejanía, esperando el momento perfecto para actuar._

—Parece que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez, Piemon… —Dice un cansado WarGreymon

—Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás, creí que te ablandarías un poco después de tanto tiempo —Responde el Digimon Payaso en las mismas condiciones

—Sin embargo, tengo algo que tú no tienes Piemon. Algo que me dará la victoria.

—¿Ah sí? Dime ¿de qué se trata TontoGreymon? —A cada frase le sigue una increíble combinación de ofensivas por parte de ambos Digimon.

—Tengo una razón noble para pelear ¡La libertad de mis amigos!

 _WarGreymon va a por todas. Este golpe será el que decidirá absolutamente todo, y ambos lo saben. Las garras del Digimon dragón se cruzan con las espadas de su enemigo. Están unos segundos cara a cara hasta que por fin comienzan a separarse, desde fuera, no está nada claro quién ha ganado esta batalla._

 _Los dos Digimon caen desde una altura bastante significativa. El gran ruido que produce su impacto contra el suelo es seguro escuchado desde kilómetros. Ninguno se mueve. Ninguno se desintegra en datos. Pasan unos minutos hasta que por fin, uno de los dos posa su rodilla sobre el suelo; está intentando levantarse. WarGreymon tiene una gran herida en su hombro, sin embargo, consigue ponerse en pie. A unos metros, se encuentra todavía en el suelo Piemon. Unas heridas más grandes le impiden totalmente moverse… O eso es lo que parece._

 _En cuanto WarGreymon baja un poco la guardia, el Digimon Payaso consigue reunir todas sus fuerzas para alzar con su mano cuatro espadas, irán dirigidas al valeroso Digimon para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas. Las lanza, pero WarGreymon no se encuentra en condiciones de esquivarlas, aquí acabará todo._

 _Sin embargo, una capa roja colgada sobre el cuerpo de un Digimon Cyborg supera la velocidad a la que van las espadas. En apenas unas milésimas de segundos, es capaz de moverlas lo suficiente como para que no alcancen el cuerpo de WarGreymon. A su vez, un Digimon pájaro de gran tamaño sobrevuela la zona también. Recoge con sus garras a Piemon y lo eleva a una gran velocidad, la altura es similar a la de la Montaña Infinita. El Digimon del amor decide soltarlo._

 _Aunque caiga desde esa altura, el impacto no acabará con la vida de Piemon ni mucho menos. Un Digimon de etapa ultimate es mucho más duro. Por ello, el plan de Taichi, Ryo y Sora continúa. Cuando el Digimon Cyborg da la señal —casi a la vez que cuando Garudamon suelta al Dark Master—, el elegido del valor alza el Digivice enfocándolo directamente hacia su compañero. Una luz anaranjada llega hacia WarGreymon, ésta le ilumina totalmente. Tras el tremedo destello, un Digimon de armadura mucho más grande —rojiza casi al completo— y potentes armas en los brazos hace aparición. Según Justimon, su nombre es BlitzGreymon._

—Adelante BlitzGreymon, ¡acaba con él! —Exclama Taichi. Su compañero no tarda en reaccionar.

 _Una de las armas que posee el Digimon en sus brazos, comienza a brillar de una forma intensa. Tras unos segundos que son utilizados por el Digimon Cyborg para apuntar a su objetivo, acaba por lanzar su espectacular ataque. Unas increíbles bolas de plasma se transforman en su camino hacia Piemon, toman la forma de una majestuosa espada que no tarda en atravesarle totalmente. Esto al fin, acaba con su vida._

 _Una vez el malvado Digimon comienza a descomponerse en datos, Justimon acaba por separarse en Ryo y Cyberdramon. El humano hace uso de su Digivice y repite las mismas palabras que cuando acabaron con Metal Etemon._

" _Por favor, haz que los datos de esta oscura criatura sean purificados y no malgasten más el tiempo en luchar contra el honor y la bondad."_

 _Tras todos estos confusos sucesos, todo vuelve a la normalidad. BlitzGreymon retorna a su etapa Child, al igual que Garudamon. Agumon, se encontraba un poco confuso._

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? —Pregunta el Digimon reptil.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vaya por partes —Sonríe Ryo. —Verás, mientras tú luchabas contra Piemon decidimos ir a buscar por los alrededores, por si alguno de vuestros amigos se encontraban cerca. Acertamos y dimos con Sora. Sin embargo, un Okuwamon apareció de la nada y fue directo a atacarnos. Mientras Cyberdramon se encargaba de él, nosotros decidimos escondernos durante un rato. Hasta que vimos a mi compañero volar por los aires. Se había ocupado del Digimon insecto, sin embargo su intento por ayudarte en tu lucha con Piemon fue en vano, así que decidimos crear un plan.

—¿De qué trataba ese plan? —Agumon seguía un poco confuso. —¿Cómo demonios te uniste con Cyberdramon? ¿De dónde salió Garudamon?

—En cuanto a Justimon… Digamos que hay multitud de Digievoluciones desconocidas para vosotros hasta el momento. Ésta, es la Matrix Evolution. Trata en unir el alma de un Digimon con su Tamer, gracias a esto, pude transformarme en Justimon y llegar a tiempo al momento más crítico de la batalla. Creo que el resto le corresponde a Sora contarlo, el plan fue cosa suya. —El joven sonríe a la pelirroja, que hace lo propio.

—Aunque fuera idea mía… no podríamos haberlo hecho si no hubierais creído en mí, así que esto también es gracias a vosotros chicos. —Todos asienten con la cabeza, Agumon empieza a impacientarse por la explicación de la chica. —Vale, vale, ya empiezo —Sora sonríe. —Verás, cuando Piemon me capturó, no me llevo con el resto de elegidos. Nos esparció por diferentes zonas del Mundo Digital. Aunque atada de pies y manos en la copa de un árbol, podía perfectamente ver lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. De pronto, vi como un Elecmon pasaba por allí cerca. Como también tenía la boca tapada, no podía llamarle de ninguna forma, así que me decidí por hacer movimientos bruscos con la cabeza, gracias a esto, mi gorro cayó al suelo y llame la atención de Elecmon. Consiguió llegar hasta donde me encontraba, así que le conté lo que estaba sucediendo. Por suerte, es un amigo que conocimos en nuestra primera aventura por el Mundo Digital, así que no tardó en ayudarme. Como él no era rival para Piemon, le dije que se fuera rápidamente de aquél sitio, pero que por favor fuese a buscar a Piyomon. El resto lo has vivido tú mismo —Dice la chica. —Además, gracias a Ryo recuperé mi Digivice, lo que hizo que Garudamon pudiera formar parte del plan.

—Eso está muy bien, pero… ¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué de repente he recuperado todas mis fuerzas? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué me he transformado en BlitzGreymon?

—¿Recuerdas lo que os conté a Taichi y a ti de la función que tiene vuestro Digivice? —Tras el asentimiento de Agumon, Ryo continúa. —Pues se debe a eso. Estabas en tu límite, así que cuando Taichi enfocó la luz en ti, ocurrió el milagro. Gennai me dijo que el primer nombre que recibieron los Dispositivos Digitales no era este. Sino Dispositivo Sagrado, ahora ya sabes por qué.

 _Las explicaciones saciaron completamente a un Agumon que al fin, sonrió. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos acabó desmayado. Según Ryo, tanto poder de repente pudo causarle un tremendo cansancio al Digimon. Aprovechando que ya estaba anocheciendo, decidieron que lo mejor sería pasar la noche por la zona. Sin embargo… Ryo recordó algo importante_

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó —Hemos acabado con Piemon, sí… Pero si como ha dicho Sora, el resto de vuestros amigos se encuentran dispersos por el Mundo Digital, habrá más Digimon custodiándoles, ¿verdad? —La preocupación en las palabras del joven causó una tensión que para Taichi era completamente innecesaria.

—Pues lucharemos. Lucharemos para salvar a todos nuestros amigos y al Mundo Digital. Ese Milenniumon no se saldrá con la suya, te lo aseguro. —El elegido del valor parece haber calmado por completo los nervios de su amigo, que le da la mano agradecido.

 _Sora y Taichi amontonaron unas cuantas hojas a modo de colchón para dormir un rato, mientras Ryo hacía la primera guardia. El día siguiente se levantarán pronto para ir a buscar al resto de elegidos, sin embargo, no saben por dónde empezar. Si la primera que es Sora, se encontraba en el primer lugar que pisaron los niños elegidos en el Mundo Digital, la lógica dice que el segundo tendría que estar escondido en el siguiente punto, la playa de las cabinas telefónicas. Sin embargo, ya pasaron por allí y no encontraron ni rastro de ningún Digimon ni humano. Todo son dudas. Pero hay alguien que lo tiene muy claro, una oscura silueta se encuentra observando a los humanos y los Digimon desde las sombras. ¿Quién será?_

* * *

 _Y así finaliza el capítulo de hoy. Lamento haber estado ausente estos días, pero estoy un poco liado. En un par de días me iré a la playa así que probablemente no pueda escribir nada hasta el día 13._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os sorprendió la aparición de BlitzGreymon? ¿Qué creéis que serán esos anillos que han recibido Taichi y Ryo? Espero vuestras respuestas._

 _Me gustaría también agradeceros por los comentarios, me encanta que lo paséis tan bien leyendo esta historia como yo cuando lo escribo._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
